Pokemon Academy
by SummerSmilingSkies
Summary: Autumn is a student that just got accepted into the world famous Pokemon Academy of Aspertia city. There she will study to become a master battler, and will meet plenty of friends and rivals along the way. Two of which are named Gary and Ash. What will happen? Do I sense a love triangle? We shall see. Read to find out more! *Rating may go up in future chapters*


Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm back with a new story. To be honest, this one is kind of a shot in the dark, but I hope that you like it! I don't see too many stories like this in the Pokemon universe, so I wanted to this to shake things up a little. And yes I have an OC, but I am NOT going to make her annoying cocky and invincible to everything. She will be human. She gonna win some and lose some ok? Usually OCs bother me because they ALWAYS have to be the awesome all powerful and all knowing amazing stars. If I do that I hope that someone calls me out on it. Tell me what you think! Btw, my OC is a little more introverted, so if she doesn't talk much that's what I'm going for. As the story progresses so will she. Thanks so much! **

* * *

Autumn cautiously stepped onto the dock, a large bag slung across her shoulder and a suitcase rolling next to her feet. The sea breeze lightly tousled her red hair as her caramel eyes studied her foreign surroundings. Strangers casually walked up and down the wooden boards, boarding or exiting the other boats that lined the bustling walk way. Pokemon of all types, colors, and sizes accompanied them, many she has never seen before.

She continued walking, suddenly pausing to retrieve a pokeball off of her belt. She crouched down and opened the orb, releasing a harsh light that soon morphed into the body of her beloved partner. Growlithe let out an excited cry, turning to its master. Autumn smiled and patted the canine's head, glad to see a familiar face to offer some security in such a different place.

The two finally reached the end of the dock, heading towards a building that would lead into the city. Autumn relaxed her grip on her bag, glad to finally walk once again on land. She had been traveling overseas for the past few days from her home in the Sinnoh region, her destination located in the city before her for she was one of the selected students that was accepted into Aspertia's Pokemon Academy. This wasn't just any normal Pokemon school, in fact it's one of the best in the world, designed for trainers, coordinators, and Pokemon lovers alike. It offers courses for nearly every single type of Pokemon career out there. Autumn started to grin and quickened her pace, Growlithe right beside her.

Autumn reached the glass doors and pushed on the bar with her free hand. Cool air surrounded her as she entered. As she walked she allowed her eyes to wander the spacious room. Long reception desks ran across either side of the long walls and a chandelier with many dazzling jewels hung from the ceiling. Potted plants were found throughout the space and glass window doors were lined in front of her. As she and Growlithe made there way across, they could see out of the clear surface into the busy streets. Autumn smiled as she caught sight of a black car parked by the curb outside, and in front was a man holding up a simple white sign with her name on the front in black letters.

She pulled open the door and was once again embraced by the humid summer air as walked towards the chauffeur. "Are you Autumn?"

Autumn nodded. "Yes," she said with a cheerful smile "that's me."

The man took her suitcase and threw it in the trunk, rushing over afterwards to open the back door. Autumn smiled and thanked the man, allowing Growlithe to hop in first before she got in herself. She put down her bag and buckled her seatbelt, then put Growlithe in her lap. Moments later, the engine roared to life and the car started to move away.

Autumn gazed out her window to the buildings as they rushed by. Growlithe walked across her lap, stood on his hind legs with his paws on the glass and watched with her. Minutes later, she caught sight of what had to be the academy. She pointed to the red bricked buildings and whispered to Growlithe, "you see that boy? That's where we're heading." Growlithe barked in excitment.

* * *

They academy grew larger and larger until they finally pulled in front of her dorm building. Autumn opened the door and Growlithe jumped down from her lap as she got out. She glanced back and saw the chauffeur taking out her suitcase, slamming the trunk closed. Autumn walked to him and handed the man a few bills. "Keep the change," she said, walking towards the building's entrance with Growlithe. She again smiled,excitement and anticipation coursing through her veins. She was finally here!

Autumn walked down the carpeted hallway of floor 3 in her dormitory. She looked down to the piece of paper in her hand and then back to the room numbers displayed on the wooden doors. Finally she found hers; dorm number 3H. She out a key and unlocked the door and stepped in.

The room she entered with fairly roomy with two big window on either side of the wall she faced with a tv in the center. To her right was an open kitchen and to her left she saw a small hallway. The walls were a soft shade of cream, and overall the living space was very well lit and bright. A small couch and cushioned chair was in the center, along with a coffee table and a rug. Growlithe came out from behind Autumn, his claws clicking on the wooden floor, curiously sniffing the air.

Just then a door in the hallway swung open, and a blue eyed girl with light brown hair that came to her shoulders walked out. The girl smiled as she caught sight of Autumn and came over to her. "Hi, my names May. I'm guessing you're Autumn right?" She asked, extending her hand.

Autumn smiled at May as she took it. "Yea, it's nice to meet you. When did you get here?"

"Oh a couple of hours ago. I'm actually from the Hoen region so the trip wasn't too bad. Where are you from?"

"Sinnoh. It's a bit closer, but not by much."

May nodded and gasped when she caught sight of Growlithe. "Is little guy yours? He's so cute!" May reached down and held out her hand so that the canine could sniff it. He barked happily and May scratched him behind the ear.

"Yes, this is my partner Growlithe." Autumn replied with a chuckle.

"Why hello there Growlithe. I actually have some friends that you might want to meet."

Growlithe stared at her with curiosity as May pulled out two pokeballs from her belt. "Come on out guys!" She threw the orbs into the air and two pokemon emerged from the light. One was an orange bird like pokemon with tufts of feathers on its head. The other was a butterfly, hovering in the air with its wings. "Say hello to Torchic and Beautifly!"

Growlithe gave a cheerful bark, the two responding with joyful cries.

May looked back at Autumn. "So, do you have any other pokemon?"

Autumn nodded and took out her last pokeball from her belt. It opened in her hand, and from the light her Eevee appeared. "Eeveeeeee!" Her pokemon said with excitment.

May smiled. "Your pokemon are so adorable!"

"Thank you so much, so are yours," Autumn said while observing May's Pokemon once more. Just then her stomach gurgled loudly. She blushed and gave and embarrassed smile. "Sorry, I haven't really eaten anything yet today."

May chuckled. "I'm actually hungry as well, and I was going to ask you when you came if you would like to go out to lunch with me. I saw a yummy looking restaurant on the way over here and I really wanted to try it."

"Sure, that sounds wonderful. Thank you so much."

The two returned there pokemon into there pokeballs and were soon on there way. Once outside the two started talking, asking things about there home towns and families. Minutes passed and before they knew it, they were standing in front of the restaurant. They entered, aromas of cooking food entering there nostrils and causing there mouths to water. They were seating immediately, and continued chatting all through the meal.

Autumn smiled, the two were really hitting it off, but as May was speaking to her, her eyes wondered to a boy that looked to be around her age sitting at a table across from hers, drinking out of a steaming mug. He looked to be at least a head taller than she was, but it was hard to tell as he was sitting down. His hair was a coppery brown and his eyes were a stunning shade of forest green. He wore dark pants and a black shirt. A necklace was also latched around his long neck. Autumn couldn't help but stare, she was utterly captivated. Just then, the boy noticed that Autumn had been watching and looked up from his drink. The two locked eyes, each unmoving with curious and dazed expressions.

"Autumn?"

Autumn turned back to May, just now noticing that she was trying to get her attention. "Sorry," she said with a blush. "What were you saying?"

May grinned at her. "I was starting to tell you about my brother back at home when I noticed you staring that guy over there. Do you know him?"

Autumn shook her head. "No I've never met him before. I'm so sorry for ignoring you."

May laughed. "It's fine, I was just surprised is all."

Autumn glanced back to where the boy sat and saw him talking to a guy with a head of thick black hair. They were laughing, and soon they got up and left. Autumn sighed, thinking how weird she must have seemed, and thankful that May didn't appear to be creeped out.

* * *

The two finished up there meal and started heading for home. They stopped at a pokemart along the way to pick up some Pokemon food. They entered the room and put the bags down, letting out there pokemon to eat.

May turned to Autumn. "How about I show you your room? That way you can unpack and set up your room."

"Sure, that would be wonderful."

Before she could protest, May snatched Autumn's suitcase and led her to another small hallway on the opposite side of the dorm from the room she first came out of. May opened the door and walked inside. The room had a big window with a sill that looked big enough for Autumn to lay on. To the right was a bed with a bare mattress and a white frame. The floor was covered with a white rug. The walls again were the same cream color as they were in the main room of the dorm. Autumn smiled, it was perfect. Not too big and not too small. May left her suitcase by the door and stepped outside. "I'll let you get settled."

Autumn dragged her suitcase to the middle of the floor. Laying it on its side, she unzipped and pulled out her bedding. She laid down fresh white sheets and a soft blue blanket. She then went over to her bag and took out two smaller pillows and tossed them onto the edge of the bed. Satisfied with her work, she then located a white dresser that stood on the opposite side of the room. She observed the size of each drawer and started to organize her clothes. Soon her suitcase was emptied, and her room started looking more like a proper living space. She still needed a few things like a bookcase, hangers for her closet, and an additional set of pillows. She could get those at a later time, she decided. This would hold her for the night.

Autumn entered the main room to see that her Pokemon had finished eating and were talking to May's. Autumn smiled, happy to see that they were all getting along so nicely. She then saw May sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey May, I think I'm going to go for a walk," Autumn decided. "Would you mind looking after my Pokemon?"

May looked up and smiled. "Of course! Leave it to me."

Autumn walked out of her dorm building and into the courtyard. The space was wide with sidewalks, benches, plants, and other people with there Pokemon. The grass was lush and green, and the scene looked almost exactly like it did in the pictures she saw while researching the academy. She was so in awe that she didn't notice the person right in front of her, and without any warning they collided. Autumn gasped and regained her balance, looking to the person in front of her with shock.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, are you ok?!"

"Now now, I'm quite alright. No need to worry, the courtyard is quite a sight to behold! I understand why you weren't paying attention to me and rather to the beautiful scenery."

Autumn breathed a sigh of relief as she took in the stranger's profile. He was mush taller than she was with a head of green hair that was slicked back. He had vibrant green eyes and a very kind face.

"What's your name?" The stranger asked.

"My name's Autumn," she replied shyly.

"Hi! My name is Cilan. It's a pleasure to meet you! You wouldn't happen to be a new student here would you?"

"Yes actually, I'm a freshmen from Sinnoh."

Cilan clapped his hands together. "Ah, I remember when I was a freshmen. Wow, that was two years ago. If you couldn't tell already, I'm a junior. And I come from Striaton City in the Unova region. So tell me, have you toured the academy yet?"

"Actually no, I'm just out for a walk."

"Then if you would like, I would love to show you around a bit."

Autumn blinked in surprise, but slowly a smile claimed her features. "Sure, that sounds great. Thank you so much!"

The two spent almost an hour walking by the different dorm buildings and all around the courtyard. Cilan was explaining to her that he wants to be a top class Pokemon connoisseur.

"But you have to know so much about almost every pokemon!" Autumn said in shock.

"Not only that, but we are required to take at least the basic courses in battling, contest, and basic training. That is because we not only need to know about the Pokemon and its physical appearance, but its tendency, behavior, and abilities as well."

"That sounds very time consuming, training your Pokemon for not only battle, but contest at the same time. Not to mention all of the work and studying you need to do yourself."

"That's very true, but at least this way we might have some classes together!"

Autumn smiled. "That's true."

"So I must ask, what are you planning on doing?"

Autumn paused. "To be quite honest with you, I'm not very certain. I think that I would want to go into battling, but there are so many other options."

"Don't you fret! As a freshman you don't need to know what you want to do yet. Just take this time to think it over and get the basic requirements out of the way. You'll do fine!"

"Thank you for the advice, I think I'll do that."

"It's not a problem." Cilan said cheerfully. "So since you're all the way from Sinnoh, you must not have very many friends and it just so happens that a couple of mine are going out to dinner tonight. Would you like to join?"

Autumn's face lit up. "Sure! That sounds wonderful, thank you so much. Could my roommate May tag along to? She's from the Hoen region and would probably also like the opportunity to get to know some more people."

"Sure! The more the merrier I say!"

Cilan and Autumn parted ways soon after, promising to meet outside of her dorm later that evening. On her way back however, she was shocked to see the boy from the restaurant walking alone down a side walk, his hands in his pockets. She allowed her eyes to linger for a moment, but quickly started to walk back to her dorm. Her heart raced and her cheeks grew warm. What was going on with her? She shook her head and entered the building, trying to push the boy to the back of her mind.

* * *

**What did you think? R&R! :)**


End file.
